Les bronzés
by Lokness
Summary: Août 1981... Voldemort menace les Potter. Dumbledore ne leur propose pas le Fidelitas, mais plutôt une fuite au soleil. Mais pas seuls...
1. Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

**LES BRONZES :**

**Résumé** : Août 1981... La menace de Voldemort alerte Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de proposer aux Potter le sort de Fidelitas, il les expédie au soleil... Mais pas tous seuls ! Comment se serait passée leur vie ? à voir...

**Disclaime**r : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent. Le seul truc qui est à moi, c'est l'histoire. Et encore !

Voilà ! Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas encore, c'est ma troisième fic ! J'ai déjà écrit 2 one-shot ( mais un est tellement pourri qu'il ne compte pas ! ) et je suis en train d'écrire une fic très très longue et qui va raconter les études des Maraudeurs, année par année. Donc, vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai décidé de commencer une autre fiction, je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres, et je ne pense pas qu'elle se terminera. On verra bien. Je n'aime pas trop mettre le mot FIN au bout de quelquechose. J'ai l'impression que ca meurt. Donc on verra cela plus tard ! Et vous pouvez m'admirer tout de même LOL, j'ai eu tellement de succès sur les autres fic ( une review par chapitre :'-( ) et j'écris quand même ! MDR...

Je vous préviens juste, il y aura des couples et sûrement des slash... donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Mais si vous êtes mitigés, vous pouvez lire, c'est très léger ! De plus, il n'y aura pas de OoC ( Out of Character ) : Rogue sera toujours aussi horrible, Sirius toujours aussi imprudent, Remus toujours aussi raisonné...

Une dernière chose, au début il y aura une POV Severus Rogue. Mais c'est parce qu'il est seul. Après ce sera un POV externe et omniscient.

Lok'

**Chapitre 1 : Dragées suprises de Bertie Crochue**

- Professeur Dumbledore !

La voix de Severus Rogue résonna dans la demeure alors qu'il lançait une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu. Il eut une folle impression que sa tête se détachait de ses épaules, et il n'osait pas bouger pendant le transport magique, de peur de se retrouver dans un endroit à éviter. Surtout maintenant. Fianelement, la sensation cessa. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il remarqua au premier coup d'oeil qu'il avait atterri dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard; les sièges, les tableaux accrochés au mur, le perchoir du phényx, tout le démontrait. _Au moins, il y serait en sécurité_, pensa-t'il. Alors qu'il se relevait, il vit apparaître Fumseck. Ses grandes ailes rouges et or déployées battaient l'air avec une grâce majestueuse.

- Appelle le professeur, Fumseck, vite s'il-te-plaît !

La voix de Rogue trahissait sa nervosité._ Il y avait de quoi_, pensa-t'il.

L'oiseau mythique partit comme il était venu, et un vieil homme apparut aussi promptement qu'il était possible dans le monde de la magie. Sa longue barbe argentée flottait dans l'air et sa cape violette virevoletait derrière lui. Ses yeux d'habitude pétillants étaient là graves, signe de son inquiétude.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Severus ? s'enquit-il d'une voix calme et posée, qui inspira tout de suite la confiance à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Pour ce que je vous ai dit. L'heure est grave. Il compte attaquer bientôt.

Il essayait de rester calme, impassible, mais c'était impossible. _Outre le fait qu'il avait une dette envers James Potter, il ne supportait pas l'idée de son Maître de tuer un nourrisson innocent, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait éventuellement un jour lui causer du tort. Et enfin il y avait Lily. Elle qui l'avait toujours défendu et qu'il avait toujours repoussée ne méritait certainement pas la mort. Surtout que si les Potter mourraient, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait rapporté à Voldemort la prophétie qui faisait de Harry son ennemi mortel. Et donc, malgré sa haine envers James et ses débiles de copains, il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Pas comme ça, tout du moins_. Il sortit de ses pensées et attendit la solution que ne manquerait pas de lui apporter Albus Dumbledore.

- Quand ? Tu le sais, Severus ?

La voix était très lente, presque inaudible. _Lui aussi, la mort des Potter le marquerait_. Rogue nota que le vouvoiement poli du début s'était transformé en tutoiement. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté en temps normal, mais, justement, là, ce n'était pas normal.

- Non, professeur. Il ne nous a rien dit. Je crois qu'il sait qu'il a un traître dans ses rangs. Il ne sait pas encore qui, mais il cherche et se méfie. Il me semble qu'il se méfie de moi, en particulier.

Mais Rogue se dit que ce devait être un effet de son imagination. _Si Voldemort le soupçonnait, il ne serait pas là entrain de discuter calmement avec le chef du l'Ordre du Phényx !_

- J'ai une idée, Severus... commença le vieillard. Le Mangemort soupira de soulagement. Mais je crois qu'elle ne te plaira pas, continua-t'il.

Rogue avait remarqué que le pétillement malicieux avait repris place dans ses yeux, ce qui pouvait passer pour un signe inquiétant. _Cela ne lui plairait pas ? Cela devait avoir un rapport avec les Potter, sans aucun doute ! _Il fronça les sourcils alors que sa lèvre supérieure se retroussait.

- Je vous fait confiance, professeur, si cela peut les sauver.

Il avait choisi de prendre ce parti. Au moins, il était irréprochable de ce côté-là. _Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance quand il lui avait dit qu'il se repentait, pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas lui accorder sa confiance alors qu'il venait de lui trouver une solution à ses problèmes ?_

- Sans aucun doute, cela les sauvera, répondit le sorcier à la barbe argentée avec un sourire en coin. Es-tu prêt à le faire pour eux ?

- J'y suis prêt, répondit Rogue avec un air sérieux et grave.

Il s'attendait au pire. Mais Dumbledore ne parassait pas décidé à l'informer immédiatement de sa mission. Rogue classa mentalement cette information dans la partie " mauvais signe ".

- Juste le temps d'écrire quelques lettres et nous pourrons aborder le sujet.

Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il lui avait annoncé que Voldemort allait attaquer les Potter, peut-être très bientôt, et lui ne pensait qu'à _écrire des lettres _? Rogue savait que le directeur était quelque peu fou, mais à ce point ! Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester sous l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un autre côté, il parassait risible de penser un seul instant que Voldemort aurait réagit à une telle nouvelle sans lancer quelques Doloris et pourquoi pas un Avada. Au moins, Dumbledore ne torturait pas ses _associés_, comme il aimait à les appeler.

Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître quelques morceaux de parchemin, une plume, et se mit à écrire. Peu de temps après, il siffla Fumseck qui prit les parchemins dans son bec et disparut dans un craquement léger. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue et lui dit :

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant.

_Quoi ? Ils ? Qui ça, ils ? Les Potter ? Voilà sa punition, il allait devoir supporter les Potter jusqu'à ce que la menace de Voldemort disparaisse_. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais elle le hantait. Oh ! S'il avait su à ce moment ce qui l'attendait, jamais il n'aurait accepté ! Mais il ne le savait pas encore et allait le découvrir.

- Puis-je savoir qui, professeur ? demanda-t'il avec son air désinteressé et froid qui le caractérisait si souvent.

A sa grande horreur, le directeur sourit franchement à cette question.

- Je préfèrerait t'en faire la surprise, dit-il simplement.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises, et vous le savez.

La colère commençait à monter. Rogue avait du mal à se retenir d'exploser, bien qu'il ait appris depuis longtemps déjà qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de parler comme ça à son Maître, par exemple. _Dumbledore inspirait l'irrespect_, ajouta-t'il pour lui-même. _Il devait faire attention tout de même à ne pas trop s'emporter_.

- Soit, je vais te le dire, alors, répondit le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le ton qu'avait employé le Mangemort. Vont venir ce soir James et Lily Potter, avec leur fils Harry, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, ainsi que Regulus et Sirius Black.

Son sourire s'était élargi au fur et à mesure que le visage de Rogue s'était fermé. _Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ? Il s'était mis dans un de ces pétrins ! Rien qu'une réunion avec Potter et Black valait toutes les punitions du monde ! _Il soupira et lança à Dumbledore un regard noir, celui qu'il réservait aux Maraudeurs. Celui-ci ne parut pas en prendre ombrage.

Le feu dans la cheminée devint vert, signe de l'arrivée de quelqu'un par le réseau de Cheminette. Rogue pria pour que ça ne soit pas les Potter. Ce fut Sirius qui arriva. Rogue se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais prier. Des fois que ses prières soient exaucées.

Sirius atterrit dans la cheminée. Il se demandait ce que Dumbledore lui voulait. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rogue... si la requête de Dumbledore avait rapport avec lui, il pourrait aller se brosser. Jamais ! Il prit son ton dédaigneux qu'il réservait aux Serpentards pendant sa scolarité.

- Lui ! cracha-t'il avec une moue de dégoût. Je te croyais avec Tonton Voldy !

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te la boucler avant que je fasse un malheur, tonna Rogue.

- Tiens tiens, il me semble que la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu t'es retrouvé suspendu les pieds en l'air devant toute l'école, sourcilla Sirius, fier de son effet.

A ce souvenir cuisant, Rogue se tut. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, qui paraissait étouffer un rire à grand peine. _Non, mais quel idiot !_ Il lança :

- Tu aurais sans doute moins fait le malin si tu n'avais pas eu Potter et Lupin avec toi... On n'a jamais entendu ça ! Un Gryffondor pas capable de se battre seul !

- Je te montre ? demanda Sirius en sortant sa baguette, menaçant.

- STOP ! les coupa Dumbledore, qui avait reprit ses esprits. Vous êtes du même côté, maintenant? Je veux que vous _coopériez_. Il avait fortement accentué ce mot. Déjà, vous allez vous serrer la main et vous dire bonjour. Tout de suite !

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent pendant de longs instants qui parurent des heures. Finalement, Rogue tendit la main et fit, d'un ton doucereux et faux :

- Enchanté, Mr.Black.

Sirius fit un immense sourire, s'avança et lui tendit sa main, sa voix se faisant franche et ironique :

- Enchanté, Snivellus.

Il partit d'un grand rire, alors que Rogue retenait à grand peine sa colère et que Dumbledore levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, ça va aller pour l'instant, décida-t'il.

- Quoi ? Il m'a insulté et " ça va aller " ? Non, mais vous rigolez, là !

Rogue s'était emporté.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer !

Cette voix venait de la cheminée, où étaient arrivés Remus et les Potter.

- Merci, Remus, souffla Dumbledore, reconnaissant. Bon, je ne fais pas les présentations. Vous allez tous vous serrez la main maintenant que vous êtes tous du même côté.

- Ah non ! cria James. Je ne serrerai pas la main de Snivellus ! Je suis déjà assez sale comme ça ! Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? s'enquit-il en jetant un regard à Regulus, qui était arrivé par la porte arrière de la salle, et était resté sur place pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'était enflammé, à présent tous comprenaient pourquoi Voldemort lui-même le craignait. Il faisait peur. Il inquiétait.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous serrer la main. Regulus et Severus sont de notre côté, à présent. Je compte sur vous pour vous entendre au moins un minimum, il en va de votre vie.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme, mais qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Remus s'approcha de Rogue et lui serra la main, fit de même avec Regulus. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui rendit son regard avec un brin d'admiration. Encore une fois, Remus avait démontré sa sagesse. Lily suivit son exemple, tendit sa main à Rogue, qui la prit du bout des doigts. _Sans doute pour ne pas se faire contaminer par une sang-de-bourbe_, pensa t'elle. Regulus par contre sembla moins réticent, et lui serra franchement la main, soulagé de ne pas être mis de côté par la femme du meilleur ami de son frère, qui eux, le détestaient pour ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il regrettait à présent. Sirius serra la main de son frère, essayant de faire entrer dans son esprit que celui-ci était avec eux, à présent. Mais le cerveau refusait cette information avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Regulus lui sourit timidement, tentant de lui faire comprendre que les choses avaient changé, et que tous deux devaient l'accepter, malgré leurs divergences.

James lui, salua Regulus tout naturellement. Il avait toujours plus ou moins su que celui-ci était trop faible pour suivre le chemin de son frère, mais que si on lui en donnait la possiblité, il quitterait le monde dans lequel il avait grandi. Il se tourna vers Rogue, s'inclina légèrement avec grâce et dit :

- Snivellus. Enchanté.

Rogue bouillait. _En plus, cet imbécile de Black s'était mis à rire à gorge déployée,_ sous le regard imcompréhensif de James et celui répressif de Remus. Personne hormis Dumbledore et Rogue ne comprit pourquoi Sirius riait. _Il riait parce que James était pour lui plus qu'un frère, presque un jumeau, au point qu'ils pouvaient dire les mêmes bêtises au même moment. _

Dumbledore toussa un coup, pour retrouver le silence. Il commença son discours.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Je suis ici pour vous parler sérieusement. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort cherche à tuer Harry. Vous êtes tous maintenant au courant de la prophétie. De plus, vous, Severus et Regulus, je doute que Voldemort ne vous laisse vivre plus d'une journée ou deux quand il comprendra ce que vous avez fait. J'ai trouvé une solution à vos problèmes. Elle vous concerne tous. Vous allez échapper à Voldemort, en allant en vacances prolongées dans une île des Bahamas. Je vous ai réservé quatre chambres dans un hôtel sorcier Vous vous débrouillerez pour les partager - un air entendu passa sur les visages de James et Sirius. De l'argent vous sera envoyé toutes les semaines, faites-en bon usage. Vous aurez à le partager - son regard se posa sur Sirius et James, puis sur Rogue. Je garderai Harry tout le temps que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il sera en sécurité là-bas, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferai aider par Pompom et Minerva. Je vous l'enverrai quand vous m'aurez fait signe que tout va bien. A présent, je vous laisse le temps de faire vos valises, de prendre vos effets personnels, de dire au revoir - Rogue ricana - et de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires au bon déroulement de ces " vacances ". Je vous attends ici dans deux heures tout au plus. L'heure presse.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva, comme il s'y était attendu. Bizarrement, les Black n'étaient pas ceux qui protestaient le plus. En effet Regulus semblait trouver cette idée potable et Sirius paraissait profondèment heureux. Remus de toutes façons lui faisait tellement confiance qu'il aurait tout accepté du moment que ce soit raisonnable. Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de maitriser ses émotions. Il inspira lentement plusieurs fois, et servit son regard froid à quiconque passait devant lui. _Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Un séjour prolongé avec la bande de Gryffondors dégénérés ! Quand Dumbledore parlait de pire que la mort... Oui, il y avait pire que la mort ! _

Non, les plus importantes protestations venaient de Lily et James.

- Non, on ne partira pas sans lui ! Je préfère rester ici ! Je ne me sauverai pas en le laissant ici tout seul !

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Lily ? sourcilla Dumbledore.

Il avait trouvé la corde sensible. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

- Oh excusez moi, Albus ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais comprenez-nous. C'est notre fils. Elle sanglotait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, nous en prendrons grand soin. Et puis il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant que Minerva vous l'emmène. Je te le promets.

Lily se calma un peu. Le changrin qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de cette séparation n'égalait de loin pas la peur qu'elle avait de voir Harry mourir si ils restaient.

- C'est d'accord pour moi, dit-elle, le coeur lourd.

- Pas pour moi, fit James. Je reste. Je vous rejoindrai avec Harry quand tout ira bien.

- James, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà réfléchi à cette possibilité ? Voldemort te cherche, toi aussi. Tu risques d'attirer son attention sur Poudlard, sur des jeunes innocents, et sur Harry. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?

- Non, répondit James, piteux.

Sirius en eut mal. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami, son frère, dans cette situation. Il s'approcha, et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, Cornedrue. On va y arriver, tous ensemble. Harry va nous rejoindre bientôt et à nous tous on l'aura, Voldemort. Je t'aime, Jamesie, je veux pas que tu sois triste. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je serai même capable d'embrasser Snivellus pour te redonner le sourire, tu sais ?

Sirius divaguait, essayant de redonner le moral à son ami. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Il parlait, c'était l'important. Cependant, ces paroles eurent un effet surprenant sur James.

- C'est vrai ? Même pas cap' ! J'attends de voir ça !

Ses yeux de nouveaux pétillaient. Sirius lui fut d'un coup plus embarrassé. Il s'embrasa.

- Nan mais j'ai rien dit, Cornedrue. C'était pour rire. Tu connais l'humour ?

Il parlait vite, essayant de cacher l'objet de leur délire. Mais James ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement, après plus de neuf ans de cohabitation avec son ami aux cheveux noirs.

- Sirius-chou, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remplir ton pari, fit-il mi-ironique, mi-sérieux.

Sirius fit semblant de vomir, puis s'approcha de Rogue.

- Rogue, faut que je te parle.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et cracha :

- Quoi encore, Black ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre que venir me saouler, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Sniv' ! Enfin, là, j'ai pas choisi, c'est un pari, finit-il, un peu abattu, mais rieur.

- Vous avez personne sur qui tester vos conneries ? Ca changerait, de temps en temps.

- Je te répète que je n'y suis pour rien. C'est de la faute à Jamesie-chou.

- Bandes de gamins !

Sirius se pencha rapidement sur Rogue qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant ses lèvres sur celles de l'horrible Mangemort. Il se redressa, cracha par terre en signe de dégoût. Puis se tourna vers James, qui avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

- Et voilà, monsieur est servi ! fit-il avec une petite courbette.

Tous rirent. A part Rogue, évidemment. Celui-ci s'était eclipsé pendant la crise de fou rire qui avait suivie. Même Regulus s'y était joint. _Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de ne plus être leur cible. Finalement, leurs blagues étaient drôles quand elles n'étaient pas tournées vers lui !_

Remus avait perdu son sang froid ! Il avait ri ! James et Sirius commencèrent une danse improvisée pour fêter l'évènement. Lily se cachait la tête dans ses mains, prise entre les sentiments d'en rire, ou d'en être exaspérée. Finalement, comme même Remus était pris dans le délire, ce fut Dumbledore qui les ramena sur terre.

- Bon, allez il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure et demie !

Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent, déçus. Puis ils semblèrent se dirent qu'ils auraient désormais tout le temps qu'ils voudraient pour rigoler entre amis, et s'en furent chacun de leur côté. Lily partit avec son mari. Seul Regulus restait avec Dumbledore, puisqu'il avait emménagé à Poudlard les deux dernières semaines.

- Alors ? le questionna le vieil homme.

- Je pensais que ça serait plus dur, avoua Regulus.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, les futurs voyageurs arrivèrent dans le bureau, soufflant et grimaçant. Lily tenait son fils dans ses bras, elle le tendit à Dumbledore en pleurant. Elle s'enfouit dans les bras de James qui venait de lâcher son balai et ses sacs pour l'accueillir. Sirius se baissa, et prit le balai de James, en plus du sien, et de celui de Remus. Ils en avaient aussi prit un de rechange. Remus, lui, portait un sac rempli de livres se sorts et d'enchantements, ainsi que nombre de vêtements. Rogue, qui était arrivé bien avant l'heure prévue et attendait depuis ces imbébiles de Gryffondors qui l'accompagneraient, avait juste prit un sac d'affaires propres, et un grand panier de d'ingrédients pour potions. Regulus avait une valise verte hideuse, rempli de vêtements et de produits. Tout ce qu'il possédait depuis qu'il avait fui Voldemort.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'heure retard, ce qui mit Rogue d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, et, prenant Harry dans ses bras, il prononça " Portus " en faisant un geste complexe du poignet.

- Voilà, c'est prêt. A trois. Un... deux... trois.

Les six jeunes gens se sentirent happés par une force surhumaine. Le trajet fut long et inconfortable. ils atterrirent dix minutes plus tard. Leurs sens furent immédiatement mis en éveil. Dans l'air planait un sentiment de bonheur.

- Vache, fait chaud ! dit Sirius.

Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur rouge foncé et d'un badeau rouge également, les accueillit.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Syndia. Bienvenue à l'hôtel Palacio. Voici vos chambres, fit-elle en tendant 4 clés à Remus, qui lui paraissait être le chef, le responsable du groupe. Je vous fait apporter vos affaires. Je vous laisse découvrir notre domaine, nos activités pour sorciers, nos sorties Moldues, ainsi que notre bar - Sirius afficha un grand sourire - si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla accueillir d'autres " touristes ".

- Je sens que ca va me plaire, fit James tout sourire.

- Je te préviens, James Henry Potter, je t'ai à l'oeil, le menaça sa femme.

- Mais, chérie, j'ai quand même le droit de m'éclater un peu, non ? fit-il, piteux, ne voulant pas la décevoir.

- Bien sûr, confirma-t'elle. Nous aussi on va s'amuser, que crois-tu ? Mais je te mets juste en garde... Ne joue pas au Sirius.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius, faussement outré.

- Oh les gars, vous pouvez pas être sérieux deux secondes ? demanda Remus, un peu chamboulé par le changement, et soucieux de se poser au plus vite.

- Moi, toujours, fit Sirius ironique.

- Oh Black ! Tu peux pas arrêter tes blagues débiles deux secondes !

L'ordre émanait de Rogue, bien sûr. Il sentait déjà que ces vacances ci ne rimaient ni avec repos, ni avec bonheur.

Les six voyageur fuyards, y compris Regulus qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, comprenant qu'il était plutôt de trop, se mirent à la recherche de leurs chambres, qui, au lieu de nombres ou de lettres, portaient des noms, comme Aestri Kop, ou Mästriulo. Ce qui rendait la tâche difficile, même pour des sorciers aussi accomplis que ceux-là.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Pour me le dire, une seule solution : Le bouton où c'est écrit " review " ! Sachez que ca fait toujours plaisir, même juste un petit " coucou ", parce que je peux vous dire, quand on n'en reçoit pas dut tout, ça fait mal. Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs, normalement.

Vous la connaissez, cette blague débile, non ? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : Sirius et sérieux se prononcent pareil en anglais. Donc en fait, Sirius peut comprendre, de la part de Remus : " Oh les gars, vous pouvez pas être Sirius deux secondes ? " et là, oui, Sirius l'est toujours ! Lol !

Bon ben à la prochaine ! Bientôt, je l'espère !

Lok'


	2. Patacitrouilles

Salut ! C'est de nouveau moi... Je sais, je devais poster beaucoup plus rapidement, mais je me rends compte que c'est plus dur qu'au début, d'écrire. En plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps... Les Championnats de France, le BAC de Français et d' SVT... Pour ceux que ça intéresse; ça s'est pas mal passé. Là, je suis chez mes grands-parents, où mes poneys sont au pré, et il n'y a pas Internet ! Donc je suis revenue juste aujourd'hui chez moi pour poster ce chapitre ( le troisième chapitre des Maraudeurs, 1ere année est presque fini, et j'ai commencé une autre fiction. ). Je suis encore très très désolée du retard ! Sinon, à part cela, c'est la suite des aventures de nos chers amis, qui sont actuellement aux Bahamas... Et tout n'est pas aussi paradisiaque qu'ils auraient pu le penser !

J'aime bien imaginer Remus comme " l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ", dites moi ce que vous en pensez... ? A part ça, je peux vous dire que Regulus arrivera un jour à faire quelquechose, ce n'est d'ailleurs déjà pas rien d'avoir quitté Voldemort !

Allez, lisez s'il vous plait,

Loknouille :p

**Chapitre 2 : Patacitrouilles.**

Remus proposa immédiatement de répartir les chambres. Il y avait, d'après la sorcière d'accueil, une chambre de trois personnes, deux chambres de deux personnes, et une chambre pour personne seule. Lily, ayant le sens du sacrifice, choisit une chambre pour deux personnes afin de laisser la grande chambre aux trois Maraudeurs. Elle avait déjà pensé qu'Harry y serait mieux, à l'écart des fêtards bruyants, seul avec sa mère. Regulus et Severus prirent chacun une chambre, l'un parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et l'autre parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver avec un colocataire. Ils se séparèrent, tentant de trouver le chemin de leurs bungalows.

Les vingt-et-une heures étaient passées lorsque les trois amis trouvèrent Aestri Kop, où ils s'installèrent; Remus rentrant les valises et rengeant tout méticuleusement dans les placards à leur disposition, James et Sirius se vautrant dans les canapés moelleux. Au bout de dix longues minutes, cependant, le jeune Black eut un poil de remords, et alla proposer son aide à un lycanthrope qui tomba des nues, et s'esclaffa, en lui répondant :

- Oulah ! J'aimerais mieux pas, mon Paddy, si je tiens à ce que ce soit fait correctement !

Ledit Paddy se sentit un peu vexé, mais retourna s'allonger sur James, qui mangeait des biscuits salés.

- Hé le bouledogue ! Pousse-toi de moi, tu m'étouffes ! Ca va être régime pour toi ! cria le jeune homme.

Sirius se poussa un peu, puis bloqua James sous son poids en lui arrachant des mains le paquet de gâteaux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé avec son butin. Il plongea allègrement la main dans le paquet et fourra les biscuits salés dans sa bouche en rigolant.

- Paaaaaaaaaaad... le supplia James, pitié Padounet donnes-moi en un peu !

- Je sais pas, Cornedrue... T'as été sage ces derniers jours ? demanda-t'il avec un brin de malice.

- Très, affirma le dénommé Cornedrue en hochant la tête, avec certitude.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon pauvre Lunard ?

- Arf... fut la réponse. Ben... rien, ajouta James avec un sourire mi-coupable, mi-amusé.

- De quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? s'enquit Remus, qui revenait de la chambre, un air inquiet collé sur le visage.

- Cornedrue t'as fait une petite surprise... ton cher ami t'avait inscrit sur la liste des candidats au poste de prof' de Défense.

Sirius, ayant récité ces mots, s'écroula de rire sur le canapé, sous le regard ahuri de Remus et celui noir de James.

- Naaan ? T'as pas fait ça, Corny ? T'aurais pas osé, quand même ?

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, ou autre chose ? demanda James, lui aussi mort de rire.

- A vrai dire, je préférerais que tu ne dises rien du tout. C'est déjà assez dur d'imaginer. Heureusement qu'on est partis, en fait, fit-il en réfléchissant.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir si tu serais pris, Lunard... Je suis certain que tu aurais fait un super prof' ! le rassura Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis-donc, tu es d'humeur câline, aujourd'hui mon cher Pad', ricana James. D'abord Snivellus, maintenant Lunard... et ce soir, dans le plumard de ton frère !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire, et se planta la tête dans l'oreiller pour se calmer. Remus hocha la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, les cas de ces deux-là étaient désespérés. Pendant ce temps là, avait commencé une bataille de coussins entre les deux frères de coeur, bientôt rejoints par le lycanthrope qui, malgré son relatif sérieux, ne voulait pas être en reste.

- Cornedrue, t'es vraiment méchant avec nous... se plaint Remus. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait ! Je sais bien qu'à ma place tu l'aurais fait, et que Sirius aussi l'aurait fait, mais maintenant je regrette de l'avoir fait, mais comme je l'ai fait pour Sirius ET pour toi, on va dire que je l'ai fait pour Sirius uniquement, comme ça je ne regretterai pas de l'avoir fait.

Il avait récité cela très rapidement, et les yeux vides des deux compères signifiaient bien qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à la tirade du loup-garou. C'était une habitude, un jeu entre eux. Remus arrivait toujours à les laisser perplexes, et cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception.

- C'est vrai que ç'aurait été dommage si tu n'avait pas été plus clair, mon cher Lunard.

- J'ai gagné ? demanda-t'il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tu as gagné, répondirent les deux animagus, en choeur mais à contre-coeur.

- Bon, j'ai donné à Snivellus la clé du bungalow deux personnes, expliqua-t'il avec un grand sourire.

- Et... ? fit Sirius, qui n'avait pas capté l'intérêt de cette farce.

- Et, cela veut dire qu'il devra le partager avec Queudver !

- Aaah ! Oh mais c'est cool comme idée ! Vraiment digne de toi, ça, mon cher Lunard ! Et dire qu'il y en a qui pensent que tu es le plus sérieux de nous trois ! ... Mais au fait, il est où Queudver ? s'enquit James, suspicieux.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Tous pensaient évidemment aux Mangemorts, mais seul Remus était réellement inquiet. James était trop insouciant pour cela, même après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne parvenait toujours pas à chasser ses longues années de jeunesse innocente. Sirius, lui, s'en moquait. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Peter, et ne l'acceptait dans leur groupe qu'à cause de James, qui semblait pendant leurs études l'avoir pris sous son aile. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le château de Poudlard, Remus, Sirius et james étaient restés très soudés et se voyaient tous les jours, mais avaient relativement coupé les ponts avec Peter, qui était devenu vendeur dans une boutique crasseuse dans une petite ville du Nord de l'Angleterre. Cela avait rendu Sirius immensèment heureux, et par liaison, les deux autres Maraudeurs qui le sentaient plus à l'aise.

- Moi aussi, j'espère, fit tout de même James. Enfin, bon, on l'aurait su. Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour sur la plage ? On passe chercher Lily et on y va !

Ce fut avec un peu de pincement au coeur que Remus vint réfréner l'enthousiasme de son ami, mais il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

- Euh... Ecoute James, Il est plus de neuf heures et demie, on ne sait pas où est Lily donc on risque encore de prendre une bonne heure pour la retrouver, ensuite il faudra aller au magasin pour acheter des maillots de bain car je suis sûr que vous avez oublié les vôtres, et ensuite seulement aller se baigner. C'est pas très raisonnable. On a tout notre temps maintenant. Je vous propose une soirée échecs, avec repas préparé par moi... Ca vous ira pour aujourd'hui ?

- ... Si tu nous prends par les sentiments, mon cher Lunard... acquiesca Sirius, pour moi c'est O.K.

- Je suis d'accord pour le repas, mais les échecs, bof... J'aimerais bien regarder la télé, ça à l'air sympa pour une invention moldue, ajouta-t'il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers un appareil carré d'aspect neuf, avec des boutons sur la face, et un écran de verre.

- Sans vouloir te faire de peine, cher Corny, ça, ça s'appelle un four micro-ondes, pouffa Remus, qui s'y connaissait bien mieux en techologie moldue que les deux autres. La télé est là-haut, fit-il en montrant l'objet fixé sur le mur qui faisait face aux canapés. Et puis, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, de toutes façons tu auras déjà perdu en cinq minutes !

- Tiens toi prêt ! le défia James. La dernière fois, j'ai tenu sept minutes vingt !

Les trois Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant la mine sérieuse de James, qui, étant donné qu'il était d'une nullité consternante à ce jeu, chronométrait toutes ses parties pour essayer de battre son record personnel, qui était de quatorze minutes avant de perdre. Et ce, face à Sirius, car face à Remus son record était de sept minutes et vingt-et-une secondes. Et, à sa charge, on peut ajouter qu'il avait tout fait pour faire durer le jeu, prenant à chaque fois tout le temps qui lui était imparti alors qu'il avait déjà décidé de son coup, uniquement dans le but d'améliorer son record. Les performances de James aux échecs étaient un sujet de délire chez les Maraudeurs, et même chez leurs proches. C'est pourquoi Remus ne fut pas plus impressionné que cela par le défi de son ami.

- Pari tenu !

Les deux amis de toujours préparèrent le jeu d'échecs, c'était celui de Sirius qu'ils avaient emporté et il avait donc un avantage puisque les pièces le connaissaient et donc lui obéissaient plus facilement, avantage qui serait compensé par la dexterité de Remus à ce jeu de réflexion. Pendant ce temps-là, le jeune lycanthrope préparait le repas en fredonnant, non pas qu'il ait été un excellent cuisinier, mais ses talents dans cette matière ( comme dans bien d'autres ) surpassaient de très loin ceux des deux autres Maraudeurs. Ainsi il était capable d'accomoder les pâtes, de préparer des salades élaborées, des plats en sauce simples, où Sirius et James échouaient. Ce qui n'étonnait personne, James ayant toujours eut Lily pour lui faire la cuisine, et Sirius ayant Remus puisqu'ils cohabitaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou, la moitié du temps, chez les Potter, à Godryc's Hollow.

Remus écrivit juste avant le repas une missive à Dumbledore :

Cher Professeur,

Nous sommes bien arrivés où vous savez. Le lieu est superbe mais quelque peu compliqué. Nous irons demain nous renseigner et prendre l'argent. Sirius et James vont très bien, le canapé peut vous le confirmer, Lily doit se porter très bien aussi puisque nous n'avons pas reçu de lettre. En ce qui concerne Regulus et Rogue, nous n'en savons rien, puisque nous les avons quittés à l'accueil. Envoyez-nous des nouvelles de Harry,

Sincères salutations,

Remus.

- Cornyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?

- Oui, mon cher Lunard ?

- Je peux avoir ta chouette s'il te plait, pour envoier cette lettre à Dumbledore ? demanda Remus.

- Moi j'veux bien mais elle risque de ne pas arriver avant trois-quatre jours, vu le temps qu'on a mis à venir ici avec le portoloin. Alors si c'est urgent faut trouver un autre moyen.

A ce moment il y eut un craquement sonore, et un éclair rouge et or remplit la pièce, signifiant l'arrivée imminente du phényx. Il apparut quelques secondes après, grand, beau, majestueux, et vint se poser juste à côté de Remus.

- Fumseck, murmura-t'il, émerveillé par cette apparition qu'il avait produite.

L'oiseau se rapprocha de lui et ouvrit son bec pour prendre la lettre. Il y eut un nouvel éclair et l'oiseau disparut.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, dans un bungalow nommé Tolkipmaü, Rogue prenait une douche et faisait le point, comme tous les soirs, sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Ce soir là, son esprit était un peu embrouillé. Premièrement il hésitait entre deux sentiments : être heureux d'être en sécurité, et d'avoir mis les Potter en sécurité ( il s'en serait énormèment voulu s'ils étaient morts par sa faute ); ou être horrifié par le fait de devoir passer un séjour prolongé en compagnie des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde, surtout dans une île de vacances, où le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et tout lui était servi quand il le voulait. Bref, un lieu paradisiaque pour toute personne de ce monde, mais pas pour lui. Lui préférait la fraicheur et la pénombre des cachots où il préparait ses potions. De plus, le bonheur des autres ne faisait pas forcèment le sien, et même s'il avait quitté Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait beaucoup la magie noire et tout ce qui était nébuleux. Et donc, certainement pas une île touristique. Deuxièmement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait deux lits dans sa chambre. Comme il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être un acte de gentillesse de la part de Remus ( à moins que... on dit bien que l'esprit du loup-garou est insondable ), donc il restait deux solutions : soit il n'avait pas fait exprès, et dans ce cas il avait intérêt à se taire sur ce sujet; soit il l'avait fait exprès, et comme c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable, il devait se méfier. Et enfin, et même s'il s'en défendait, il avait un peu peur, désormais qu'il s'était réellement séparé de Voldemort. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la Marque qu'il portait à l'avant-bras gauche,et qui était d'un noir de jais, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. _Quel idiot j'ai été de faire ça_, se dit-il en pensant aux Mangemorts. Il sortit de la douche, passa rapidement une serviette sur son corps puis la noua autour de sa taille, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-bar attenant à sa table de nuit, la porta à ses lèvres et la vida. Il en reprit une deuxième et recommença. Se serait son repas du soir. Il se releva ensuite, alla ranger méticuleusement ses ingrédients à potions dans le coffre-fort, sortit un livre des dernières inventions en matière de potions, retourna à son lit, retira sa serviette qu'il étendit sur un dossier de chaise, et se glissa dans ses draps avec son livre, qu'il commença à étudier :

**La potion de bonheur**

Il tourna la page en levant les yeux au ciel._ Pas besoin de ces conneries de bonheur ! _Sur la seconde page, bien plus intéressante à ses yeux, il lut :

**La potion d'éclaircissement mental :**

La potion d'éclaircissement mental permet à celui qui la consomme de séparer facilement ses pensées dans son esprit. Elle est très utile en association avec une pensine ou un vidoir à pensée, puisqu'elle permet un tri et un classement rapides et efficaces des souvenirs à conserver et des inutiles.

Elle a été inventée le 23 janvier 1981 par Edmund Barbforel.

Les effets secondaires sont :

- Maux de têtes atroces dix minutes après absorption.

- Vertiges entre deux et trois heures après absorption.

- Troubles neurologiques pouvant aller jusqu'à l'évanouissement pendant les trois jours suivant l'absorption.

Les vapeurs se dégageant du chaudron lors de la préparation sont très nocives et peuvent entraîner la mort chez les personnes fragiles. Cette potion a été classée au deuxième niveau des Potions à risques par le Ministère.

La recette de préparation, qui prenait trois pages et demi sur le livre, commençait par :

- Faites chauffer un chaudron de cuivre bleu d'une contenance de six litres à une température exacte de 78° C. Après cinq minutes et vingt secondes, versez deux litres d'eau et trois milligrammes d'aconit, ainsi qu'une pincée de poudre de corne de bicorne dorée. Tournez votre chaudron d'un quart de tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis remuez la potion trois tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, en prenant garde à prendre exactement autant de temps pour chacun des tours. Baissez le feu à 10° C. pendant dix secondes puis remontez le à 78°C. Le choc thermique devrait avoir fait passer votre potion à une couleur vert mordoré.

Et se terminait une quarantaine d'étapes plus loin par :

- Ajoutez les éclats de lune et deux pincées de scarabées rouges pilés au manche de couteau d'argent, tournez la préparation de trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre le plus rapidement possible. Coupez le feu. Ajoutez rapidement trois cuillères à soupe de poudre de corne de dragon vert du sud et un pic de noueux brûlé préalablement dans un feu de salamandre jaune. Prononcez la formule " Esboklipotimona " puis attendez quelques instants. Votre potion, si elle est correctement réalisée, devrait prendre une couleur vert tendre avec des spirales irisées. Elle est prête deux semaines après la préparation, lorsqu'elle est devenue blanche.

- Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des effets secondaires avec ça ! fit à voix haute le jeune homme.

Il prit un crayon de papier et commença à remplir les marges d'annotations, ajoutant, raturant, des ingrédients et des étapes. Deux heures après, la marge était noire d'écriture et enfin, l'ancien Serpentard parut satisfait. Il se leva, alla reposer le livre à l'endroit précis où il l'avait pris, et retourna se coucher. Il ne trouva le sommeil que quelques heures après.

Regulus Black, lui, était affalé sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision. Il mangeait un paquet de chips au bacon accompagnées d'un Coca light tout en regardant un film d'une débilité incontestable. En réalité, le jeune Black n'aurait jamais pu expliquer ce que racontait l'histoire, tellement l'attention qui lui prêtait était faible. En effet, perdu dans ses pensées, il revivait tous les moments passés depuis le début de cette journée pas comme les autres. A la réflexion, elle n'avait pas été si horrible qu'elle s'était annoncée... Bien sûr, le chemin à parcourir était encore long pour parvenir à obtenir la confiance des trois Maraudeurs, qu'il admirait, et encore plus long pour avoir la fierté, ou même la reconnaissance de son frère... Enfin, quelquechose d'autre que du mépris. Sirius avait toujours été pour lui un exemple, un exemple inaccessible, comme celui-ci lui avait toujours répété. Il était un faible, il le savait. Mais il aurait tellement aimé ressembler à son frère aîné. La seule ressemblance qu'il se trouvait avec lui, c'était leur physique. Regulus était aussi beau que Sirius pouvait l'être. Lui aussi avait fait fantasmer nombre de filles à Poudlard, mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser, uniquement après que son Gryffondor de frère ait eut fini ses études. A vrai dire, tout le reste les différenciait. Sirius avait bien plus la carure d'un héros. _C'est un héros_, pensa son jeune frère, mi-admiratif, mi-jaloux. Cinq fois élu " Mec le plus sexy de l'école " ( au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami James ), un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ait jamais vu, neuf BUSEs et neuf ASPICs obtenus avec la mention Optimal, batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch qui gagna les six Coupes successives, embauché dans une équipe internationale de Quidditch, en formation pour devenir Auror, et titulaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe, pour service rendus au Ministère - pour avoir combattu celui que lui, Regulus, avait appelé Maitre. Pouvaient s'y ajouter son amitié avec James, fils d'un des plus grands Aurors de tous les temps, descendant de Godryc Gryffondor, qui avait partagé presque tous les exploits de Sirius, et avec Remus Lupin, un jeune homme lui aussi brillant mais mystérieux, et Regulus savait pourquoi. Rogue le lui avait dit quand il avait rejoint le rang des Mangemorts. Il était un loup-garou.

Pour tout cela, Regulus considérait son frère comme un héros, et lui comme un moins que rien. Evidemment, l'attitude de Sirius ne le rendait que plus sûr de cette idée. Jamais il ne l'avait traité comme un frère. Plus comme un intrus dans sa vie, un vermiceau, une mouche qu'on écrase. Ou à qui on accorde la vie sauvetant qu'il ne nous importunne pas. Regulus savait bien que si son frère ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était devenu Mangemort, c'était parce qu'il ne le trouvait même pas digne d'un tel interêt. Maintenant que l'ex-Serpentard avait quitté Voldemort, il espérait pouvoir obtenir cette fierté de son frère, mais il savait que ce serait difficile. Après tout, il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien dominé par les autres...

A Aestri Kop, la conversation avait dévié sur le frère de Sirius. Remus pensait qu'il fallait lui accorder une chance et l'accepter dans leurs rangs, puisqu'il s'était repenti, et qu'après tout, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Sirius avait une solution simple au problème que lui posait son frère : le noyer. James, lui, trouvait que tout allait un peu vite. Il était d'accord pour lui accorder une chance, mais trouvait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour venir avec eux. En effet, qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'il avait réellement changé de camp ? C'était un peu comme pour Rogue, en fait...

- Dumbledore les croit. Cela devrait te suffire, lui répondit Remus, toujours loyal envers celui qui avait rendu sa vie possible en l'acceptant dans son école.

- Pfff... Tu parles ! Tu connais Rogue ! Il en connait un rayon en Magie noire ! Qui te dit qu'il ne se sert pas de l'Occlumancie contre Dumbledore ? Dumbledore est peut-être bien gentil, mais un brin naïf tout de même !

- C'est ce que tu crois, Patmol ? Après tout ce qu'on l'a vu faire ? Tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Pour moi... ?

- D'autant plus, le coupa fermement son ami Animagus. Tu imagines si tu avais été dangereux ? Il n'a quand même pas pris beaucoup de précautions... La preuve, on était toujours dehors ! Il aurait pu arriver quelquechose, si nous n'avions pas été si forts ! Je trouve que Dumbledore accorde sa confiance un peu trop facilement, c'est tout, affirma Sirius posèment, ayant terminé sa démonstration.

Lorsqu'il répondit, Remus n'avait plus son air si calme, si sérieux qui le caractérisait. Il paraissait vraiment énervé, et même s'il ne criait pas, la colère froide qui transparaissait derrière ses mots était bien plus inquiétante.

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves que je ne la méritait pas, c'est cela. Et peut-être bien que je suis un traître aussi... C'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas, Sirius Black ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas digne de te fréquenter, aussi, non ? Et bien cela tombe bien, je ne supporterais pas moi-même de rester quelqu'un comme toi, aussi imbu de ta personne, aussi orgueilleux, et aussi méprisant.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, ouvrit la porte du bungalow et marcha à grandes foulées dans l'obscurité. James fit à Sirius un regard de " Je te l'avais bien dit ", en effet, depuis quelques temps, la tension montait entre les deux colocataires. Remus avait beaucoup souffert quand il s'était rendu compte deux mois auparavant que les deux animagus ne lui faisait plus autant confiance. Lui qui avait toujours été franc et irréprochable avec eux avait vu cela comme une trahison. Depuis, Sirius et James lui avaient assuré qu'il avait encore toute leur confiance et qu'ils comptaient énormèment sur lui mais les relations entre eux s'était un peu tendues. Notamment avec Sirius, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient ensembles tout le temps, peut-être parce que Sirius manquait de tact par rapport à James, ou peut-être pour autre chose; toujours est-il que James avait remarqué de la déception chez Remus face à Sirius. James était bien content que les regards de Remus ne lui soient pas adressés car il ne l'aurait pas supporté, ils lui faisient penser à ceux que lui servait son père lorsqu'il avait fait une vraiment énorme bêtise. D'ailleurs, Sirius ne semblait pas très bien à ce moment-là et il se rua dehors et chercha son ami lycanthrope. Il le retrouva, assis sur une pierre, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant. Ils'approcha doucement, mais les sens surdéveloppés du loup-garou le trahirent.

- Casse-toi, Sirius. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.

La mort dans l'âme, Sirius se retourna, tête baissée, et s'en fut sur le chemin. Il expliqua tout à James, qui lui promit de faire son possible et s'en alla retrouver Remus.

- Rem' ? Je peux te parler ?

- Quoi ! répondit-il, perdant alors son calme relatif. Si c'est à propos de tout à l'heure, ce n'est même pas la peine !

- C'est pas ça, Rem'... C'est Sirius. Tu sais combien il tient à toi, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, Rem'. Tu l'aurais vu, tout à l'heure... Il est désespéré. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il ne le pensait pas.

- Si, il le pensait. Je ne suis qu'un sale loup-garou, un monstre... Une sous-créature !

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Comment peux-tu penser cela - il hocha la tête tristement -. C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée des Animagus. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il ne tenait pas à toi. On s'est juste sentis trahis lorsque tu nous as dit que tu allais emménager seul. Que tu allais partir. Et Sirius particulièrement. Et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas juste à cause de tes bons petits plats - ils sourirent -...

- Ah bon , demanda Remus, incrédule, mais heureux que leurs différents n'aient pas eu pour base sa _condition_. Je pensais lui faire plaisir en disant cela. Je n'avais pas pensé...

James fit un mince sourire à son ami, puis reprit :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que la dispute aurait eu lieu un jour de toutes façons... Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre autrement qu'en baissant les yeux. James se rapprocha de lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Hé ? Lunard ? Regarde-moi. Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux. Tu es un mec bien, et je ne te laisserai pas foutre ta vie en l'air à cause d'un abruti comme Sirius, OK ?

Remus sourit franchement, c'était bien le première fois que James traitait Sirius d'abruti.

- OK. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Moi je sais très bien ce qui t'a pris. Sirius n'a pas été très intelligent...

Remus se leva doucement, sécha ses larmes, et suivit son ami jusqu'au Bungalow. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, Sirius accourut et sembla vouloir leur poser des questions mais fut arrêté par le regard que lui lança James, qui tenait toujours Remus par les épaules. Ils se mirent tous au lit en se souhaitant bonne nuit fébrilement, l'atmosphère trahissant toujours le conflit qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Lily Potter, après avoir rangé soigneusement ses affaires et celles de son fils dans les armoires, et avoir préparé et mangé un plat de légumesz, se mit au lit avec son livre de poche, _Mémoires d'un Hippogriffe_. Elle eut du mal à lire, car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son petit Harry, duquel elle était séparée pour la première fois, contrairement à son mari James qui était souvent parti à ses entraînements ou aux matchs en cette saison.

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Je parie que non, mais bon, que voulez-vous, quand on ne sait pas écrire... Moi ça me plait d'écrire, je pense que c'est le principal...

Dans le chapitre 3 ( qui sera bien plus long ) : Une bonne nouvelle pour Remus, le début des ennuis pour Rogue, et les retrouvailles entre chien et loup !

Lokness...


End file.
